


That's One Startled Potions Professor

by RandyRandii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Father!Severus, M/M, Severitis, Snape is Harry's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyRandii/pseuds/RandyRandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets an eye full and tries to stop Snape from doing the same, but ultimately fails...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's One Startled Potions Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Also written back in 2007/2008

Ginny groaned as she rubbed wantonly against Draco, "Oh Dray..."

Harry gaped as he stood by the open doorway, he heard Draco groan as well, but knew that Draco, injured as he was, wouldn't be the dominant in this coupling, he saw Ginny dip her hand between them and heard Draco's hospital wing gown rustle.

He then watched as an undoubtedly pantie less Ginny rose, then slowly lowered herself onto Draco, she let out a guttural sound in the back of her throat as she rode him, gripping Draco's shoulders as she did so.

Harry slid down the wall he hadn't noticed he was leaning on startled at finding out about his best mate this way, and stared at the couple as she started up the pace, before pausing to bring Draco's hands up to cup her breasts through the fabric, so absorbed into the feelings was Draco that he unknowingly pushed through his pain and flipped them, so that they were laying on the hospital bed with their feet where their heads aught to be.

Draco stopped all movements and stripped them both of their gowns, before touching Ginny's beautiful red hair, moving to her face and brushing his fingers past her closed eyes and onto her plump lips, he paused briefly to worship her breasts on his venture down her body, before he moved his fingers to entwine with Ginny's bringing them above her head, he kissed her long and sweet before he started to move slowly, lovingly, but still passionately.

Ginny arched into Draco as she felt another wave of overwhelming pleasure and she came with a whispered love confession, and Draco kissed her hard before he jerked and came himself.

Harry stood and with another startled glance at the now lovers in the hospital wing fled silently down the hallway, only to run into Snape who was most probably on his way to see the injured Slytherin seeker.

Harry stood, with panic in his eyes, hoping that Snape would not notice the hard on now pushing against his trousers. "Uh...Sir...I don't think you really want to go visit Malfoy right about now." He swallowed as the Potions Master leveled his patented glare at Harry,

"And why, pray tell, wouldn't I want to go see Malfoy, who was just in a dangerous accident due to you running headlong into him during a Quidditch practice?"

He glowered at Harry, and Harry stuttered, but got fed up and swept past him, only to stop as he opened the doorway to the hospital wing, Harry peeked under Snape's arm and saw that Draco and Ginny were going at it again, though it seemed that she was going to be on top the whole time, as she was putting pressure on Draco's wound, possibly to stop it from opening again. Snape closed the door quietly and turned to look horrifyingly at Harry.

"Why didn't you warn me?" He asked in a calm voice, but with an appalled look on his face.

"I tried!" Harry said with a cheeky grin as his father shuddered and ran his hand through his hair.

"Next time, try harder!" He walked away quickly, but could not stop Harry as the boy started to describe in detail what had been going on before Snape had arrived.

Harry was pleased to see his father blushing bright red, and was pleased to see that the way they were heading was up to the defense office, and Remus's personal room. He stepped in front of Severus.

"Father! How despicable! I shudder to think that you would do that because you walked in on Drake and Gin going at it!" Severus spluttered, and tried to turn the other way to walk down to his own office, but Harry blocked his way once again.

"No, no, you go on, I know that if you went down into your rooms you would just firecall him anyways, I know you, duh. So I'll just be on my way to go see Blaise. See you Daddy!" Harry ran off cheerfully before Severus could retort. So he just continued walking to Remus's private rooms, trying not to think of what Harry would be doing with Blaise in their Headboy room.

But, the word Headboy, just made it more difficult, and gave up shuddering before he arrived at the room of his destination and stepped in, just to complain to Lupin about what he had seen, and what Harry had made him think about.

Nothing else.


End file.
